starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Sompeetalay
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam= | alias=Sompeetalay | geboortejaar= | geslacht=Man | locatie=België | opleiding= | fansinds= | verzameling=Ja | interesse=TeeKay-421vzw / Source informatie / Merchandising / Mythologie }} Sompeetalay is het alias van Tim Veekhoven. Hij is één van de Administrators op Yodapedia en een contributor van de officiële Star Wars website. Hij schreef de officieel aanvaarde achtergrondverhalen van Swilla Corey, Tzizvvt, Wam Lufba en Maxiron Agolerga voor de Databank, met 'What's the Story?' op StarWars.com's Hyperspace. Hij is ook medewerker van de Officiële Star Wars website, voorzitter van TeeKay-421vzw en werkte vanaf nummer 145 mee aan Star Wars Insider Magazine aan de rubriek Rogues Gallery. Voor StarWars.com werkte hij voor het eerst in het najaar van 2010 mee aan verschillende artikels over Star Wars: Droids. In het voorjaar van 2010 schreef hij het verslag van Star Wars In Concert in Antwerpen voor StarWars.com. Vanaf de herfst 2012 schrijft hij op regelmatige basis artikels voor de officiële Star Wars website. In 1997 stichtte hij samen met Laurent Bettens en Christiaan Vertez TeeKay-421vzw, de Belgische Star Wars fanclub. Star Wars lore toevoegingen What's the Story *Swilla Corey: Achtergrondverhaal *Tzizvvt: Achtergrondverhaal *Wam Lufba: Naam & achtergrondverhaal *Maxiron Agolerga: Naam & achtergrondverhaal *Solomahal: Achtergrondverhaal (uitgebreid) *Ketwol: Achtergrondverhaal (uitgebreid) *Pote Snitkin: Achtergrondverhaal (uitgebreid) *The Eye of the Beyonder *84-U Hunting Rifle *Brotherhood of Cognizance *Set *Veré Star Wars Insider Star Wars Insider 145 - Rogues Gallery *Pedric Tosh *Dineé Ellberger (first name + rank) *Baras Perosei (first name + rank) *Danzal Galak Sr. *Jenn Smeel (link with existing character) *Cid Rushing (first name) *Jerus Jannick (rank) *Hogan Tinmar (rank + retcon) *Lutin Hollis (rank + callsign) *Bernie Jabesq *Tobias Pall (rank + retcon) *Nathaniel Camaran (first name + rank) *Nici Burrén (second name) *Carlon Brandes *Ric Olié (rank) *Mett Habble (link with existing character) Star Wars Insider 146 - Rogues Gallery *Tarrin Datch - (link with existing character) *Nala Hetsime - (link with existing character) *Vekozev Kabir - (link with existing character) *Tenk Lenso - (link with existing character) *Nichos Panib *Jek Pugilio - (link with existing character) *Beryann Raleg *Will Scotian - (link with existing character) *Gemmer Sojan - (link with existing character) *Adam Swiftgale *Kulbart Zamoon *Habeer Zignean Star Wars Insider 147 - Rogues Gallery *Viff Almay - new *Hap Brehg - new (mentioned) *Lufa Danak - new *Jull Dremon - (link with existing character) *Fame Drimal - new *Kund Ekorr - new (mentioned) *Uunos Gooru - new (mentioned) *Ko Itub - new (mentioned) *Rina Itub - new (mentioned) *Zill Kartay - new *Aito Laff - new *Gap Nox - new *OWO-3 - new (mentioned) *Sil Unch - (link with existing character) Star Wars Insider 148 - Rogues Gallery Characters *Jerrol Blendin *Jann Derem - new *Isdam Edian - firstname *Gir Endac - new *Wilber Flagesso - firstname *Duncan Hikmat - new *Corman Jeihn - new *Samara Kebyc - firstname *Lobot *Fin Mak'lath - new *Alec Mard - new *Fantes Mer'darro - new *Bislav Merril - firstname *Utris M'Toc *Allen Neff - new *Atril Neff - firstname *Ark Rutendo - new *Bialar Selis - new *Gem Sirrom - mentioned *Jake Sirrom - new *Jell Spiel - new *Helder Spinoza - new *Pedar Solardo - new *Razell Tameron - new Others *Jewel of Yavin *High King's Guard *Couronne *Figg Daily Bulletin Official Blog *Rungs *Cyceyed *Graven R'ube *Kol Nurn *Kelbo - identified as a M’shento’su’Nikto Links Official Blog / Official Website *''Official Blog Report about FACTS Convention *''Official Blog Les Jouets Star Wars Report *''Drawing from the Past: How Prehistoric Creatures Influence Star Wars Designs *''SWCE 2013: Opening Day Highlights *''Return of the Jedi Creature History Panel *''Drawing from the Present: Familiar Creatures in a Galaxy Far, Far Away *''Tessek, Sim Aloo, Pagetti Rook… Kenner Action Names Sold Separately! *''Offscreen, but Not Forgotten: Mini-Rigs, Body-Rigs, and Other Kenner Vehicles *''Drawing from the Imagination: Mythological Creatures in Star Wars, Part 1 *''Drawing from the Imagination: Mythological Creatures in Star Wars, Part 2 *''The Star Wars Holiday Special Cantina: Who’s Who *''Vintage Kenner Collector’s Cases *''Galaxy Building, from Alderaan to Utapau *''The Best Holidays and Celebrations in the Galaxy…and Empire Day, Too *''Kenner’s Star Wars Playsets, Part 1 *''Kenner's Star Wars Playsets, Part 2 *''This Is Podracing: Sports in the Star Wars Galaxy, Part 1 *''From Boonta to Baobab: Droids and the Star Wars Prequels *''I’d Just as Soon Kiss a Wookiee: Star Wars Romances *''Character Building at Star Wars Identities *''Wampas and Tauntauns and Dianogas, Oh My: Kenner’s Star Wars Creature Toys *''Making the Galaxy Smaller: Inside Kenner’s Star Wars Micro Collection, Part 1 *''Take me out to the ball game: Sports in the Star Wars Galaxy, Part 2 *''Hasbro's TPM Toys *''Take me out to the ball game: Sports in the Star Wars Galaxy, Part 2 *''Making the Galaxy Smaller: Inside Kenner’s Star Wars Micro Collection, Part 2 *''Die Wanna Wanga: Close Encounters of the Twi'lek kind *''Meet the Creatures from Dagobah *''The Big Impact of West End Games' Miniatures *''The Nightsisters from Dathomir *''Nobody Expects the Imperial Inquisition *''The Trade Federation and Neimoidians: A History *''Meet the Ewoks from Endor Websites & Links *''TeeKay-421, the Belgian Star Wars Fanclub *''Blog'' *''Featured Blog: Sompeetalay's Source Blog op SW.com'' *''Verslag van Star Wars In Concert op SW.com'' category:What's The Story? authors